


Feel the need

by bixsnake (wtfddaeng)



Category: Tracob - Fandom, troye sivan - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Panties, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Smut, bottom!Troye, top!jacob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 15:38:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19428976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfddaeng/pseuds/bixsnake
Summary: Troye and Jacob attend Cory's Halloween party. Risky Business ensues.(WARNING: this is a larry turned tracob translation of a orphaned work with the same title, i do not own or claim any rights to this story or prompt)





	Feel the need

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this is a larry turned tracob translation of a orphaned work with the same title, i do not own or claim any rights to this story or prompt. If this is your work or you're ofended and want me to take it down, please contact me!

Jacob took one last glance in the mirror as he applied a dollop of hair product into the palm of his hand. He rubbed it thoroughly between his fingers and generously ran the sticky gel through his freshly trimmed locks. He slicked back the longer pieces with a comb and and let a few shorter strands dangle over his forehead.

  
It was the Saturday before Halloween and Troye and him, shockingly, had a free weekend. Jacob’s old uni roommate was throwing a massive banger of a costume party and passed along the invite to the two of them.

  
Unfortunately, they didn’t have any time to coordinate a cheesy couple costume, but luckily for them, Tom Cruise costumes were easy to find, and in Troye’s case, easy to replicate.

  
Jacob managed to find a Top Gun flight suit in his size and already had aviators to match. Troye on the other hand, didn't find anything he liked, but promised Jacob he had an idea up his sleeve that he could work with using stuff they had at home.

  
Once Jacob felt his hair was molded to perfection, he slipped on the silver dog tags, and carefully placed the aviators on his face.

  
Not too bad for a last minute costume.

  
He switched off the bathroom light and decided to check on Troye, who was currently preparing in their bedroom. His combat boots clunked against the floor as he walked the short distance of the hallway.

  
“You good, Tro? Should probably start heading out soon.” he pushed through the door and nearly had the wind knocked out of him.

  
Fuck.

  
Troye was adjusting his fringe in their full length mirror, wearing _only_ one of Jacob’s oversized white button downs, that barely reached mid thigh, and a clean pair of white tube socks.

  
Risky Business.

  
Jacob’s mouth watered as he traced the movement of the large button down skim across the expanse of Troye’s golden thighs. He was making a show of twisting and turning in front of the mirror. He probably knew how fucking delicious he looked.

  
Jacob growled inwardly at the thought of anyone else getting to see his boy this way.

  
“No.” Jacob deadpanned.

  
Troye turned away from the mirror to face him and fuck he was so beautiful. Fringe swooped slightly off his forehead and face clear of any stubble. He looked downright fuckable and Jacob would not be opposed to taking him right here.

  
“What do you mean no?” he pouted. Christ he was adorable, “Everybody knows Risky Business. They’ll love it!”

  
Jacob felt the sting of jealousy at the thoughts of other people’s eyes on Troye. He couldn’t blame them, of course, Troye was fucking gorgeous, and charismatic, and so so lovely, but he wasn’t up for grabs, and Jacob didn’t want anyone to get any ideas.

  
“Of course they’ll love it. You’re practically naked! Are you even wearing anything under there?” he reached his hand towards the hem of the shirt but was quickly slapped away.

  
“Of course I am! And don’t start with your possessive shit, I don’t have another costume option, and I’m going like this whether you like it or not.”

  
He quickly turned to finish adjusting his hair in the mirror and successfully tuned out any remark from Jacob following his argument.

  
Jacob stepped up behind him and took his curvy hips in his hands, “I do like it, Tro. I genuinely popped a stiffy on sight,” Troye scoffed and rolled his eyes, “Just don’t want some creep to do the same.”

  
He pressed a line of soft kisses down Troye’s neck and pulled him flush against him. The curve of his arse fit perfectly against his crotch and he moaned contently as Troye pressed into him.

  
“I’m a big boy, Jacob,” he laced his fingers through Jacob’s on his hips and slightly leaned his head to expose more skin, "I can hold my own.”

  
“I know, baby,” he nosed down his neck and met his eyes in the mirror, “Just can’t stand the thought of anyone else getting their hands on you.”

  
He pressed a wet open mouth kiss to the skin of Troye’s neck and gently nibbled on it. He watched as Troye eyes fluttered shut and a breathy whimper escaped his lips. The beautiful sound only spurred him on to suck and bite harder, and when Troye tensed at the sting, he soothed his tongue over the patch of skin, and pressed feather light kisses there.

  
Jacob pulled off and admired the already bruising skin. He fucking loved how he looked on him.

  
“Jesus, Jacob,” he stepped out of his hold to further examine Jacob’s mark in the mirror, “Well now you won’t have to worry about someone putting their moves on me.”

  
“Just as I intended,” he smirked at Troye’s reflection, “Now hurry up. Party's started already and we haven’t seen Cory in ages."

  
He delivered a smack against Troye’s bum and scurried out of the room before Troye could retaliate.

  
\--

  
The music from inside the house could be heard nearly a block away where Troye and Jacob found parking. Cory and his family were well off and the location of the party was at one of his parents many Holiday homes across the UK.

  
The pavement up to the entrance was too harsh on Troye’s shoeless, delicate, feet, so he wagered a deal with Jacob. Carry him the rest of the way up, in exchange for sexual favors, redeemable whenever.

  
Jacob would have done it for nothing. Troye was spoiled rotten and he loved keeping it that way.

  
He cradled Troye to his chest and occasionally dipped his head down for a kiss. He was so fucking gone for his boy and already couldn’t wait to get home to spend his time proving that to him.

  
He walked carefully up the jack-o-lantern covered steps and set Troye on the ground gently. The front of the home was covered in webbing and tiny plastic spiders strategically placed around, and the lights lining the walkway up to the door varied in shades of purple and green.

  
If Cory was the one who decorated, he did a damn good job.

  
“Hold on to me, baby.” Jacob outstretched his hand lacing his fingers through Troye’s and allowing Troye to curl his other around his bicep.

  
Jacob pushed through the front door and a thick cloud of heat encompassed them. Colorful lasers beamed across the walls and black lights hung from the ceiling causing Troye to glow beside him. They made their way through the enormous living room turned dance floor, barely avoiding the press of bodies around them, and eventually made it to the dimly lit kitchen.

  
Troye made a mad dash for the counter made of a wide variety of beverages. He slid effortlessly against the tile floors and began to concoct his own drink. Jacob scanned the crowd for any sign of Cory but it turned out to be rather difficult with sunglasses on and hardly any lighting.

  
“Jacob! My boy!” Cory’s voice shouted from behind him.

  
“Hey, Cor,” he yelled over the music and embraced Cory in their standard bro hug, “Sick party, mate. Thanks for inviting us.”

  
“Oh, of course! Where’s Troye?”

  
Jacob turned to seek him out but by the time he removed the useless sunnies from his face Troye was already exchanging hugs and hello’s with Cory.

  
“What’s with the pink suit?” Troye asked as he attached himself to Jacob’s side

  
“I’m Gatsby!” Cory presented himself rather proudly.

  
The two of them looked him up and down and both came to the same conclusion.

  
“In what world?”

  
Jacob and Cory burst into laughter at Troye’s snark and Troye sipped on his drink pretty as a peach.

  
“Piss off. You’re lucky Jacob’s here or I would’ve had you removed by now.”

  
Troye eyed him with a smirk on his face, “No you wouldn’t.”

  
God, his confidence was so sexy. Jacob couldn’t take his eyes off him as Cory and him bantered back and forth. He had half a mind to ask Cory if he could take Troye upstairs and get them both off right now.

  
He should probably get himself under control.

  
“Well, lads, it’s been a pleasure, but another drink, and the dance floor are calling my name,” Troye placed himself in front of Jacob and wrapped his arms around his waist, “I’ll be around, yeah? I’ll come find you in a bit.”

  
He lifted on his toes and pressed a brief kiss to his mouth, and that just wasn’t enough. Jacob disregarded all self control and pulled him in by the back of the neck mashing their lips together once more, gently prying his mouth open with his tongue, and moaning at the sweet taste of his boy.

  
Troye cut the kiss short and Jacob chased after his lips.

  
“You’re bloody insufferable!” he accused with a blush visible even in the dim lighting.

  
Jacob just smirked as Troye adjusted himself and walked further into the crowd.

  
“Love you!” he nearly screamed.

  
Troye responded by shooting him the middle finger and skipping off into the night.

  
“You two are ridiculous,” Cory laughed and shook his head, “I can’t believe you let him out of the house like that.”

  
Jacob was taken aback, “He’s my boyfriend but I don’t bloody own him, Cory.”

  
“I know, I know,” he threw his hands up in surrender, “I just know how you get!”

  
Jacob rolled his eyes, “Not sure what you’re on about.”

  
“Mate. Really?” he asked genuinely ready to challenge him. Jacob just shrugged his shoulders and bit down a smile, “So if I were to tell you how extremely hot Troye look—“

  
“Watch it."

  
The both of them laughed at Jacob’s played up jealousy and Cory threw an arm around his shoulders, “Let’s get you something to drink and try to find Caspar and them, yeah?”

  
“Let’s do it!”

  
It was going to be a good night.

  
\--

  
It was turning out to be a great night.

  
He was able to catch up with everyone he once knew from uni. He downed a couple of mostly sugary shots and was currently nursing a cup of Cory’s infamous trash can punch. The name sounded fucking terrible but was actually rather delicious.

  
He was feeling good and only had a slight buzz going on. All he needed was his boy.

  
He stepped in from outside and went to seek him out. He squeezed his way through costume covered bodies complimenting people on the more creative ones. He made his way to the center of the dance floor easily standing a couple inches over everyone thanks to the heel on his boots.

  
He didn’t see any sign of Troye on the dance floor. Maybe he was getting another drink. Jacob pushed through the thick crowds once again and when he made it to the kitchen he stopped and stared.

  
Troye was on top of the island, swaying his hips to the rhythm, and showcasing the natural dancer within him.

  
Jacob’s cock filled as he watched Troye’s arse shake and drop low. He was frozen to the spot and honestly didn’t mind watching him for a while. Troye was so fucking hot it would be a crime to put a stop to this now.

  
Troye’s thigh muscles flexed deliciously underneath the hem of Jacob’s button down. And that’s what really got Jacob’s cock twitching. Troye looked good in anything but it was especially attractive when he was clad in only Jacob’s clothing.

  
Fuck _._

  
Jacob had to discretely adjust himself in a room full of people. His thin flight suit was doing a poor job of concealing his rapidly growing problem.

  
Troye still had the attention of the room like he normally did. All adoring eyes on him and he was totally unaware. Free as a bird in his own world, completely enjoying himself, and immersing himself in the music.

  
Out of the corner of his eye, Jacob noticed a bloke standing a bit…too close. He was dressed lazily in a superman t-shirt, fake glasses, and jeans. Pathetic. Out of all the superheroes he could have gone with?

  
Jacob kept a tab on him as he tried to enjoy the view of his boy. He just prayed he wouldn’t try anything.

  
And not even a minute later, as if he read his thoughts, he went and tried.

  
The man tugged on Troye’s wrist to get his attention. Troye payed him no mind and withdrew his hand continuing to move his body with the music. The poor sod attempted the same move again tugging on Troye’s hand and clearly irritating him. Jacob dropped his drink and shouldered his way through the crowd at the same time Troye turned around and snapped at him.

  
“Don’t fucking touch me, pal!” he yelled just loud enough to be heard throughout the room and Jacob moved faster than the speed of light.

  
He elbowed past the guy, sending him a death glare, before tapping Troye on the leg to let him know he was there.

  
Troye looked down, just about ready to take on whoever else was touching him, but instantly softened when he saw who it was.

  
“Jacob!” he bent over to wrap his arms around his neck and quickly wrapped his legs around Jacob’s waist, “I’ve missed you!” his words slightly slurred and he went back to cursing the lad behind him.

  
Jacob turned around with Troye wrapped around him and gave the lad one last threatening glare, before exiting the kitchen completely.

  
He carried Troye to a space in-between the kitchen and the dance floor and made up for lost time by repeatedly kissing Troye gently on the lips.

  
“Oooh, Jacob!” he wiggled out of Jacob’s hold and dragged him by the wrist in the direction of the dance floor, “I love this [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iH0NPk00AaA), babe, dance with me!”

  
He obviously wasn’t letting the previous situation spoil his night, so Jacob wouldn’t either. He indulged Troye and pulled them deeper into the crowd.

  
Troye pressed his back to Jacob’s front and maneuvered Jacob’s hands to fit around his waist. Troye circled his hips maddeningly against Jacob’s cock, never grinding off beat.

  
Jacob tightened his hold as Troye lifted his hands to thread through the hair at the back of Jacob's neck. Jacob groaned as Troye rubbed his arse in all the right places with just the right amount of pressure. His cock was already filling and the slow grind intensified the feeling.

  
“So fucking gorgeous, Tro,” he whispered into his ear, “Getting me so hot for you already.”

  
Troye didn’t respond, but he deepened the bend at his knees, and ground his arse deeper into Jacob’s crotch.

  
_Fuck._

  
Jacob was going to come in his pants before the song was even over.

  
He let his hands run over Troye’s torso and dipped his head to press kisses against his neck. He felt Troye sigh as he rocked his hips to the slow beat, and internally celebrated when Troye gave him full access to his neck. He sucked and nibbled sloppily, causing the skin to glisten, and eliciting hushed whimpers coming from a blissed out Troye.

  
He was sure there was a bumble bee and a poorly done joker watching the two of them, but he couldn’t be arsed, not when he had the most beautiful boy in the world grinding on him like this.

  
Troye abruptly turned to face Jacob and lifted on his toes to speak in his ear.

  
“Loo. Now.”

  
Jacob gripped his hand tightly and led them through the crowd. The downstairs bathrooms were likely occupied, so he made the quick decision of crossing over the roped off staircase, and making their way up the stairs. The two of them quickly stumbled up the last few steps, and luckily on their first try, opened the door to a toilet.  
  
Jacob pulled Troye in and slammed the door behind him.

  
He pushed Troye up against the counter barely registering that Cory even took the time to decorate this room as well.

  
He reached for the buttons on Troye’s shirt and was tugged forward into a heated open mouthed kiss. Troye’s tongue swiped against his own and he tasted like coconut rum. Jacob moaned at the flavor and paused the movement at the front of Troye’s shirt to slowly suck on his tongue.

  
Troye threw his head back in ecstasy and pressed a palm against his fully hard cock. Jacob gave up on trying to unbutton his shirt and quickly shoved the material to the side, giving him full access to Troye right nipple. He thumbed at the nub before grazing his tongue across it.

  
“Fuck.” Troye half whispered half whimpered.

  
Jacob sucked the entire nub into his mouth and pressed the heel of his palm to his own leaking cock. He dragged the rosy skin between his teeth and soothed it with his tongue when Troye hissed at the sting.

  
He was right on the verge of getting their cocks out when the door swung open and revealed a very flustered Cory.

  
“Oi, Cory! You ever heard of fucking knocking?” Troye shouted and Jacob hid his burning face into Troye’s chest.

  
“Have you two ever heard of locking the fucking door? Or a room? With your own bed?” he closed the door again and assumedly ran off, “Bunch of horny bastards, the lot of you!” he yelled from down the hall.

  
Troye turned red in the face and hid in the palms of his hands, “Can’t believe you have friends that just walk in on you like that.”

  
Jacob cackled loudly and pulled Troye from the sink and into his arms, “I’m so sorry, baby,” he ran a soothing hand through his hair and swallowed down another round of laughter, “He’s probably too pissed to remember that tomorrow.”

  
Troye still shook his head, fully embarrassed, and didn’t dare reveal his face.

  
"How about I take us home and we finish off what we started here, yeah?”

  
Troye removed his face from his hands and stared up at Jacob. He puckered his lips silently requesting Jacob indulge him with a kiss, and he did, and he did again, and again, and again until Troye was a giggling mess in his arms.

  
“Alright, alright! Take me home,” he pressed one last kiss to Jacob’s mouth before opening the door, “But carry me to the car. Wearing a costume that doesn’t require shoes wasn’t my smartest choice.”

  
“Done.”

  
Jacob effortlessly tossed him over his shoulder and began his trek to their car

  
\--

  
The two of them snogged heatedly against their bedroom door, barely making it out alive from their steamy car ride home. Troye couldn’t keep his hands or mouth off of him, and as soon as they pulled up to their place, Jacob was was like a mad man trying to get the two of them inside as quickly as possible.

  
He pulled off momentarily turning the knob to the door and letting Troye slip inside first.

  
“Strip. I have a surprise for you.” Troye panted out.

  
Jacob didn’t need to be told twice. He kicked off his clunky boots, unzipped himself from his god awful costume and pants, and tore off his white undershirt, leaving him as naked as the day he was born.

  
He sat at the edge of the bed and watched as Troye slowly peeled off his socks and tossed them to the side.

  
“Oh no, please, take your time.” Jacob’s words dripped in sarcasm.

  
Troye raised a warning eyebrow successfully shutting Jacob up. He hooked his thumbs in the back of his shorts, button up still blocking everything from view, and let the material pool around his ankles. Jacob licked his lips and slowly began to stroke himself.

  
Troye took half a step closer and began to unbutton his shirt at a torturous speed. His bedroom eyes locked on Jacob’s as he unbuttoned all the way down to his bellybutton. Jacob grazed a rough thumb over the tip of his cock and began to stroke himself earnestly when Troye turned around and let the material slip off his shoulders.

  
God, his boy was so fucking sensual.

  
Troye peeked over his shoulder one last time before letting the shirt fall off him completely.

  
Fucking _hell._

  
Troye’s perfect arse was framed by a thin black pair of silk cheeky panties. He traced his thumbs around the edge of the material and and let it snap against his skin. Jacob was so fucking stunned he hardly even noticed the letters printed on them.

  
“C-come here, baby. Let me see.”

  
Troye walked the few steps backwards and shimmied his perky bum right in Jacob’s face.

  
Wanna bone?

  
The panties read with a pair of crossbones printed right underneath.

  
“Fuck,” Jacob was definitely going to pass out. He pulled Troye in closer and pressed a kiss to each cheek, “This is all for me?”

  
“Obviously.” he snickered over his shoulder.

  
Jacob grabbed his cheeks in each hand, cutting off any snickering going on, and kneaded his arse thoroughly. He pressed another pair of kisses to each cheek before laying a smack to them.

  
Troye whimpered and wiggled his bum further into Jacob’s hands.

  
“You like that?” he landed another slap to his right cheek and Troye moaned out a desperate _yes_ , “I like it too, baby. Like that you went and wore these panties just for me, fuck.”

  
Jacob smacked Troye’s panty covered cheeks over and over again and relished in the way the skin jiggled. He pulled the thin material between Troye’s cheeks and soothed the reddening areas with feather light touches and the gentlest of kisses.

  
He turned Troye to face him, and Troye quickly straddled him, attaching their hungry lips. The silky material dragged hotly against the tip of Jacob’s cock, and he grabbed Troye by the arse, pulling him in closer, and chasing the feeling.

  
Troye pulled off of Jacob’s mouth to catch his breath and Jacob instantly attached his lips to Troye’s collarbones. Troye thrust his hips deliciously against Jacob’s and moaned each time Jacob gripped onto his arse.

  
“Tell me what you want.” Jacob slipped his mouth off Troye’s skin and slowed the movements of his hips.

  
“Fuck me,” he whimpered out, “Been wanting to feel you all night.”

  
Jacob was more than willing to give him what he wanted.

  
“Hands and knees. No touching.”

  
Troye slid off his lap and quickly got into position on the bed. Jacob gave himself a few generous tugs at the sight of Troye in his panties, waiting for Jacob’s next move. Jacob walked over to their dresser, and in honor of halloween, selected their candy flavored lube.

  
Jacob dropped it on the bed and crawled up behind Troye. He leaned over his body, starting a trail of messy kisses from the top of his spine, all the way down to the dimples in his back. He took each cheek in hand, kneading and kissing at both, and before long Troye was dropping to his elbows.

  
Jacob smirked, rather pleased with how he’s gotten Troye to this point so quickly, before carrying on.

  
He took the thin material between his teeth, slightly nibbling on Troye’s skin, and pulling it down to the back of his knees. He slid the panties off the rest of the way with his hands and quickly buried his face between Troye’s cheeks.

  
It caught both of the off guard but in the best way. The air was punched out of Troye and Jacob’s cock steadily leaked with precome. He blindly grabbed for the lube, flipped the cap open, and drizzled a generous amount on his hand. He warmed the gel between his fingers and used his dry hand to spread Troye’s cheeks.

  
His mouth watered at his clenching, pink, hole, practically begging Jacob for more.

  
“Please,” Troye whined, “Would like to get fucked sometime today.”

  
Jacob obeyed and traced a wet finger around his rim before sinking to the first knuckle easily. Troye moaned in pleasure and thrust his arse back onto Jacob’s finger. Jacob absolutely needed a taste, and indulged himself by licking fat stripes against the ring of muscle, nearly coming at the sweet flavor filling his senses.

  
He pressed his tongue in alongside side his finger, and Troye fell completely pliant, turning into a pleading, whimpering, mess.

  
“Taste so good.” Jacob spoke against his cheek and quickly dove back in.

  
He carefully squeezed in a second finger beside his first and let Troye adjust before scissoring them in and out of his hole. Jacob got his mouth back on Troye’s bum and prodded his fingers around looking for Troye’s sweet spot. He curled his fingers on the upstroke and smiled against Troye’s skin as he felt him go absolutely boneless.

  
“Fuck, Jacob, right there. Please.”

  
He gave his boy what he wanted and massaged his fingers over the nub. Troye rode back against Jacob’s fingers and Jacob sat back to watch Troye go to work. The sight was so fucking hot. He tugged at his own cock as he squeezed in one last finger.

  
Troye moaned his name repeatedly and tightly clenched around his fingers. Jacob backed off of his prostate and continued with his scissoring movements. He needed to get inside Troye and he needed it now.

  
“You ready for my cock, baby?” he questioned as he continued to prep him.

  
“Yes, Jacob, please! Fuck me already.”

  
Jacob carefully withdrew his fingers, grabbed the bottle of lube, and poured it over his hand to slather on his cock. The cool substance sent chills up Jacob’s spine and he tugged a few extra times to warm it up before entering Troye.

  
He wiped his hand against their clean white sheets and moved to position himself behind Troye. Troye slightly spread his legs wider, making it easier for Jacob to dive in, but Jacob had other plans.

  
He teased the head of his cock against Troye’s awaiting hole and dragged it against his perineum, causing Troye to shout his whimpers, and curl his hands into the sheets.

  
“Don’t tease me, you prick.”

  
Jacob chuckled quietly behind him, but inevitably gave in to Troye’s needs, and pressed the head of his cock against Troye’s hole. The tight heat suctioned around Jacob’s tip and slowly pulled him in further. Troye’s legs slid the rest of the way down until he was flat on the bed as Jacob entered him.

  
“Fuck, Tro. Always so fucking good for me.”

  
He completely buried himself inside Troye and let his boy adjust to the stretch. He laced their fingers together and pressed encouraging kisses against his neck and shoulders. Troye clenched hard around him and Jacob knew he wasn’t going to last long.

  
“Move, Jacob.”

  
Jacob slid halfway out and thrust his way back in. The both of them moaned in unison and Troye squeezed their joined hands tighter. Jacob slowly built up a rhythm and let the sound of skin slapping against skin over take him.

  
“J-harder.” Troye whimpered out.

  
Jacob withdrew his hands and sat up, gripping on to Troye’s waist tightly, and driving his cock in harder and deeper. Troye’s _ohh’s_ and _yeah’s_ were all the motivation Jacob needed to keep giving it to him as hard and fast as he desired.

  
His thighs were burning and he was right on the edge of coming, but he always wanted to get Troye off first, and tonight was no exception. He gripped Troye by the back of the hair and pulled him up to smash their lips together. The angle was awkward for their lips but fucking perfect Jacob’s cock and Troye’s prostate.

  
“M’so close, baby.” he panted out

  
“Me too, please, don’t stop.”

  
Jacob wrapped a hand around Troye’s cock and tugged in time with Troye’s bounces. Jacob’s thrusts were unrelenting and before long Troye was tensing in his hand and clenching around his cock.

  
“Jacob!” he exclaimed as he came all over Jacob’s hand and up against his tummy.

  
Hearing Troye come on his name was more than enough to send him over the edge and he fucked deeply inside of Troye, coming inside of him, and riding out his high. He carefully pulled out and completely tugged himself off at the sight of his come dripping between Troye’s thighs.

  
The two of them collapsed into the bed as they caught their breath and came down from their post-orgasm state.

  
Jacob crawled out of bed on shaky legs and retrieved a wet cloth to clean themselves up with. He wiped himself down first before sliding up behind Troye and gently cleaning up after himself. He tossed the cloth to the side and pulled Troye to lie on top of him.

  
Troye sleepily puckered his lips and softly chuckled when Jacob firmly pressed his lips against his.

  
“Happy fucking Halloween to me.” Jacob murmured and cuddled Troye closer to him as he pulled the duvet over them.

  
“Not sure know how I’ll top it next year,” he said through a yawn, “A candy thong, maybe?"

  
“I’m sure you’ll come up with something,” he laughed through a yawn and buried his face into Troye’s hair, “Go to sleep, baby. Love you.”

  
Troye made himself more comfortable and let the silence settle around them.

  
The last thing Jacob heard before fully drifting off was a faint _love you, too._


End file.
